


The Matchmakers

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, M/M, Matchmaker Ecco, Matchmaker Selina, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Selina and Ecco are tired of Jeremiah and Bruce complaining about each other while they are obviously in love. They decide to do something about it.The one that Jeremiah doesn't know how to give gifts without blowing things up and Bruce is too busy protecting the city from explosions to see Jeremiah's great gestures.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Ecco
Series: Wayleska Prompt [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	The Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ninth fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put Fools by Lauren Aquilina on loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/1CTLXVeKU8sokgUZNniDNL?si=HYt2EnFpQamryZ4wVeWWrg
> 
> Day nine: Selina and Ecco Matchmakers
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

It's not like Ecco and Selina wanted to get into this situation, they really didn't want to bank the cupid, but this situation was getting impossible! Frankly, Jeremiah would burn the whole town thinking that Bruce would somehow like his gift, and Bruce would break every bone in Jeremiah's goons until he found him, he believed strongly that Jeremiah was playing with him and making him angry on purpose.

Jeremiah was trying to win Bruce's heart, and Bruce was currently trying to tear out Jeremiah's heart. They loved each other, everyone could see that, but Bruce was too blind to notice that Jeremiah was giving back his feelings, and Jeremiah, though not subtle, could not yet find a gift that did not involve exploding something. The two girls were constantly hearing each other complain about each other, Bruce filling Selena about how annoying Jeremiah was and how he didn't leave Bruce alone, he was clearly not accepting his feelings for the new prince of Gotham's crime well, Jeremiah was filling Ecco about how hard Bruce was to please, not understanding how his brilliant parade plans went wrong. 

They met in a day at the bar, and instead of fighting, they talked about how this situation was already coming to an end. They literally spent hours at the bar, until the owner tried to kick them out because it was past closing time, they didn't accept it very well.

The next day, with a huge headache but still determined, they called each other, yes, they had exchanged numbers, no, it's not too advanced for the first date, not that the two knew that this was their first date, they talked about how they would make their former love interests stop being so blind. Especially Bruce, Jeremiah was in the middle of the way.

First Selina tried to make Bruce remember the time he and Jeremiah spent together, trying to make him see that Jeremiah still liked him, but it only ended in tears and ice cream.

So Ecco tried to make Jeremiah give a less explosive gift, she told him that everyone likes to get flowers, but that only resulted in Jeremiah blowing up the flower shop, not for a gift, simply because, in his words, none of those flowers were worthy of Bruce.

If they couldn't make them change their minds, then maybe they could change themselves, or make them think they were thinking alone. Selina started talking to Bruce about how she was meeting Ecco, which resulted in an outbreak, but after Bruce was calmed down, she started telling him that she understood that Ecco had another vision of how to change the city, that she couldn't impose her vision, about how Ecco agreed to stop killing innocent people, and how they were happy together, which was of course a lie, but Bruce couldn't know that, and then the "idiot, hollow head, amoeba brain," according to Selina, smiled at her and said he was happy if she was happy, he thought she was saying it all because they dated in the past and she wanted to check if he was okay with her seeing Ecco, he didn't even mention Jeremiah, or about how the parallels between them were equal. Selina had to hold onto herself to not to throw a knife at Bruce, she just pulled him into a hug, very, very, really very tight. 

Ecco also talked to Jeremiah about Selina, talking about how she had tried to send presents to her, which she really did, but it was only out of gratitude for helping her, how she had sent the man's head that Selina had been chasing for months, and about how Selina had gone off thinking it was a threat, and how the two sat down and talked like normal people about whether a severed head should be considered a good gift or not. So she only chose to send chocolates in the form of real hearts. Jeremiah smiled and said that he was happy that Ecco had found her soul mate, but then he started crying the next minute, talking about how Bruce always hated his gifts and that he was trying his best, but it was impossible to find Bruce's tastes. 

So when they met next time, before they started fighting as an old married couple, Selina and Ecco decided to pretend they were having a fight.

"You never like the things I give you" Ecco screams for the two of them to be able to hear and get out of their own world.

"You just send me strange things, like I'll know that a severed head means that "your enemies are my enemies" people don't say that Ecco" Selina exclaims by tapping her feet on the ground.

"We're not normal people, if you'd only told me about what an acceptable gift would be, we wouldn't be going through that." Ecco beaks.

  
‘’... I'm sorry to let you think I didn't appreciate your gift''' Selina lets herself be seduced and approaches Ecco by putting a hand on her waist ''I liked it, but we can keep severed heads off the gift list, okay?''

"Okay" Ecco smiles and they realize that the two men were looking at them and looking at each other, they finally realized!!! 

Of course they'd have to kiss, just for the demonstration.

  
•

  
After the girls walk out the door of the old warehouse where they were previously arguing, holding hands, Bruce turns to Jeremiah, Jeremiah was staring at him, they sit for a few seconds in silence until Jeremiah speaks:

"They were supposed to be gifts to you." Bruce looks at him confused.

''I thought you were just trying to piss me off" He says, feeling his cheeks burn, now it all made sense, how can he be so blind?

"I admit they weren't conventional, but I didn't think you were a conventional person. Ecco suggested flowers but no flower from that flower shop was good enough for you'' Jeremiah and Bruce approached.

"I... admire what you did, though I don't find necessary expl- wait, was that where the fire from the flower shop came from?" Bruce frowned, Jeremiah found it adorable.

"The owner was not... accepting my criticism very well'' Jeremiah takes Bruce's hands, "You were saying?''

Bruce caress Jeremiah's right hand with his thumb, "I admire your intentions, but blowing up Gotham is a little extreme.... Just try to send me chocolate next time, okay?'' Bruce smiles.

''I'll try, my dark knight'' Jeremiah takes his left hand to Bruce's cheek and strokes it with his thumb. "No more explosions, but that doesn't mean my presents are going to be boring." Bruce laughs.

"Yes, I imagined it" And then they hear sounds of celebration outside, they look at each other confused and go to the door opening to know what's going on, outside Selina and Ecco are between jumping for happiness and kissing.

"We did it, we did it" Selina was jumping.

"We did it, we did it" Ecco repeated Selina's movements.

The men's looked at each other even more confused.

''Well... Anybody here want to have lunch? All this excitement made me hungry" Bruce asks, taking Jeremiah's hand.

"Yes, I could use a little food after all that." Selina talks about throwing herself in the middle of them and passing her arms around their necks, Ecco passes her arm around Bruce's waist while Bruce does the same with her and Selina, Jeremiah passes her arm around Selina and Bruce's waist, and so they walk clumsily to the nearest restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
